


First Move

by YujA_ks



Series: Life and Love [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst, Bed-Wetting, Blood and Injury, Epilepsy, Family, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Gay Parents, Hospitals, Kid Fic, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Medical Conditions, Model Kim Taehyung | V, Neighbors, Seizures, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Stuttering, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YujA_ks/pseuds/YujA_ks
Summary: Taehyung has a crush on Jungkook ever since he met him in person 2 years ago.He never dared doing the first move ... until now.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: Life and Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a cute fic.
> 
> Here are the characters and ages:
> 
> Yoongi - 39  
> Jimin - 17  
> Kai - 6  
> Hoseok - 38  
> Jungkook - 15  
> Taehyun - 6
> 
> Hoseok and Yoongi are a couple they have 2 kids each, respectively Jungkook and Taehyun (Hoseok) and Jimin and Kai (Yoongi)
> 
> Seokjin - 40  
> Namjoon - 38  
> Taehyung - 17  
> Yeonjun - 15  
> Soobin - 14  
> Beomgyu - 7
> 
> Seokjin and Namjoon are married and are proud fathers of 4 boys. Taehyung is their biological son while the three youngers are adopted.

"Tae! Come on, you can't let the poor kid wait his whole life."

Taehyung looked at his little brother for a second, he knew Yeonjun was right, he couldn't. 

"This poor kid you're talking about is the same age as you, I can't!.", he said, taking his saxophone from the bed.

"1 year and 9 months younger than you, just like me, it's not as if an eternity separated the two of you. Did you tell Jimin about your little crush?"

Taehyung looked outraged by the question.

"What a good idea Yeonjun, telling my best friend I got a crush on his stepbrother. Got something better maybe?"

Yeonjun sighed.

"Don't tell it to Soobin, he is in the same class as Jungkook's friends."

"I know Hyung."

  
  


Taehyung ran down the stairs when he heard the bell ring. When he opened the door, Jungkook came back with Beomgyu that Yoongi kindly brought back from elementary school every day.

He ruffled his baby brother's fluffy hair before letting the little boy run inside.

"Wanna come in, Kook? I'm gonna prepare a snack for the boys, do you want to eat something?"

Whenever he would address the younger, a pink blush would always grow on his softly tanned cheeks. Taehyung couldn't help but find it adorable. 

Getting no answer Tae changed method. "Come on, we got banana milk, toasts and choco chip cookies. Plus, I know you're alone at home since we're Wednesday so just come in."

Jungkook stepped in. It wasn't unusual for them to meet each other, with or without Jimin around, but Jungkook was just as shy every time.

As the kind big brother that he was, Tae prepared a snack for Beomgyu and for Yeonjun that was more than able to get something for himself. He also made a couple more chocolate toasts, knowing that Jungkook would end up taking some even though he actually never said he wanted it.

He handed a little bottle of banana milk to Jungkook that took it. Taehyung smiled and the boy smiled back, it made his heart flutter. Jungkook's soft and shy smile, his blushing cheeks, the few stuttered words that rarely went past his lips whenever Taehyung was around …

Kook was very shy and Taehyung found it so endearing.

"Jungkookie, how are you today?", Yeonjun asked when he joined them down.

"OK, what, about you?", he asked, breathing between his words to erase his stutter.

"I'm fine, Tae and I are just done rehearsing for the school band."

Jungkook smiled and nodded.

"Junnie hyung, can you help me with the homeworks?", Beomgyu asked. "I want Appa Joon to be proud of me when he comes back home."

"Sure bud."

They finished the snacks and Jungkook took his jacket from the chair beside him.

"Kookie wanna play video games instead of going home?", Taehyung asked. "I texted Jimin, he said he'd come here after his practice at the conservatory."

"Hum, can we … Over-verwatch?"

"Sure thing."

  
  
  


They played for about an hour. Taehyung and Jungkook shared the same enthusiasm about the video game. Jungkook was definitely better than the young model at the game but Tae was happy to lose somehow.

He could see Jungkook giggling happily as they played and he was glad that the boy enjoyed himself. 

When he played, Jungkook talked, and strangely enough, his stutter disappeared when he complained and was more pronounced when he tried to give excited commands to the other.

At some point though, he shut down for a second and just looked at the TV screen before throwing his controller with a stiff jerk. The controller bounced on Taehyung's bed.

With how blushy he got, Taehyung understood that the boy didn't throw it on purpose. No, it probably was one of those epileptic phases that they didn't really talk about. 

"Tired of playing, Jungkook?"

"Hum." Jungkook said with a simple nod. "I need to go t-to … to the bath-bathroom."

"Then go. It's alright."

  
  


After a couple of minutes, while waiting in his room, Taehyung heard one of the worst crash happen in a room nearby. He heard the distinct noise of scattering glass that just broke and a loud thump along with a loud cry.

He knew damn well that the only thing able to make such a loud glass noise must have been the glass shelves in the bathroom. Bathroom in which Jungkook locked himself.

Taehyung ran to the room. The door was indeed locked. 

He knew Jungkook was surely having a _big_ seizure, from the noise it made. Panicked, he didn't really know what to do. He couldn't know if Jungkook was still convulsing. He didn't know how hurt the boy was. He didn't know what to do. 

He repetitively banged on the door, calling for Jungkook despite knowing the boy wouldn't answer.

When Yeonjun appeared, up the stairs, Taehyung was crying, panicked, trying to break in the thick wooden door.

"What's happening, hyung?"

"Jungkook!"

"Call 119. The door won't ever open by forcing! I go see if uncle Yoongi is at his house!", Yeonjun said before running down the stairs.

  
  


Taehyung composed the emergency number. He had never done that before.

"Hello, what's your emergency?"

"My friend is having a seizure, a big one. He is locked in the bathroom. And and and there is broken glass around him, I heard it break. He has epilepsy. I can't help him … He is 15. It's dangerous!", he said, panic in the voice.

"What's your address, sir?"

Taehyung stayed on the phone with the lady, answering her questions. She said a team was coming and kept talking to the boy.

  
  


Yoongi came running up. He tried breaking the door open, only to have his shoulder painfully crack when he hit the door with all his weight for the nth time. He hated Namjoon just now, why the fuck were his house's doors so hard for? Why did he choose a fucking "oh but it's ethically sourced oak" door as a damn bathroom door?

  
  


A medical team came in. The front door had been left fully opened when Yoongi ran in so they came in quickly and broke the door open.

Jungkook was laying on his side, not really conscious. He'd got some cuts and some glass was still stuck in his wounds. He had a bad red bruise on his cheek, probably from bumping on the sink while falling or something like that. 

  
  


Beomgyu had joined the panic at some point. Taehyung promised him that Jungkook would be alright despite himself not fully believing in what he said. 

He took the kid by the hand and told Yoongi that he'd bring him to the man's house where Yeonjun stayed with Kai and Taehyun. Yeonjun told his little brother to go inside with his friends and when the little boy disappeared in another room he took his big brother in his arms. 

"It's alright Taetae hyung." Taehyung's eyes were full with fat tears that steadily dropped and roll down his cheeks.

When he came back, they were getting Jungkook in the ambulance. Taehyung jumped into it, Yoongi looked at him reluctantly but said nothing.

"I'm coming along, Uncle Yoongi." 

"We can't let a minor come along.", the paramedic said.

"I can come."

Yoongi nodded. "He can come with us."

  
  


During the ride, Taehyung could see Yoongi wince at every bump. 

"Did you get hurt?"

"I have bad shoulders, both sides. It'll be fine."

Yoongi answered all the questions the medical team asked. They concluded that what was the most important was taking care of the 3 important bleeding wounds that glass caused on Jungkook. His seizure hadn't been long from Taehyung's recall (the time in between the loud crash and the last gasping noise had been of less than an minute) and the boy didn't show signs of another one.

At the hospital Taehyung saw Jungkook be taken in charge really quickly. The boy was awake now and in lots of pain despite the painkiller IV that had been placed on his forearm. He was crying but there wasn't much to do for now.

Yoongi went with Jungkook and Taehyung followed behind.

"Are you his father, sir?"

"He's my son." Yoongi answered, not knowing if Jungkook would agree with what he said but still. 

  
  


"He is getting better from his seizure" the doctor said once he examined the sleepy teenager. "We need to see if there is any piece of glass and stitch him up, you may stay in but not the other minor. We don't need anyone fainting."

"Tae, can you bear seeing Jungkook get stitched up?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry to disappoint you, sir, but the other minor is a grown teen, he will stay with Jungkook and comfort him while I call someone."

The doctor threw a look at the mint haired man. Tae knew that the man he called uncle knew what he was doing, uncle Yoongi always seemed to know what to do. 

"Yoonie?" Jungkook called.

"Yes sweetheart?", he said, stopping on his way to the door to come back to Jungkook's side that he had just left.

"Appa."

Yoongi kissed the boy's forehead. Murmuring "Appa will be here soon, baby." before going for the door.

"Uncle?"

"I don't feel good Tae, stay with Kookie please. I have to call Hoseok to tell him that we're here."

Taehyung nodded. His uncle seemed paler than usual but maybe it was just neon lights of the hospital.

"Hey Kookoo, the doctor's gonna stitch your ouchies but it won't hurt because they are gonna put light anesthesia on it. I hold your hand so you can squeeze as hard as you need. You are gonna be alright."

Jungkook had lots of minor scratches along with 3 deeper wounds, one on his left leg, one on his left arm and one inside of his right hand where some glass was still deeply stuck. The doctor carefully took the little pieces of glass out of the wounds with sort of tweezers first, it was impressive but not the worst either. Watching the doctor stitch the wounds was, for sure, hard but what was harder was seeing Jungkook cry from pain and exhaustion.

They heard a knock on the door. Yoongi came back in.

"I called Namjoon.", he said to Taehyung before joining Jungkook's other side. 

"Shit, I forgot to tell Appas and … oh god … I left the boys alone.", Tae panicked slightly.

"You left the boys to Yeonjun and Jimin is gonna join him soon to keep an eye on them."

"Last stitch, brave boy.", the doctor announced to a sobbing Jungkook that was squeezing Taehyung's hand.

  
  


Hoseok arrived after 20 minutes. When he entered the room Taehyung had jumped on the hospital bed to cuddle with his son.

"Hey, Kookie!", he said to his boy, under Taehyung's soft gaze.

A faint smile appeared on Jungkook's bruised face. 

"Appa"

"My baby."

Yoongi stood to let Hoseok take the chair next to Jungkook's bed, only to fall like a rag doll on the floor.

It's Jungkook that pressed the button to call a nurse.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Taehyung was tired but he still went to class. He was alone there. Well not actually alone but his best friend wasn't here. After all the events of the previous day, Jungkook and Jimin stayed home.

Yesterday, after Yoongi fell, they found out that he had broken his shoulder blade by trying to force the door open.

Through the day, he got news from Jimin that had the right to a "chill day" to take care of both his father and stepbrother.

Yeonjun came to eat with him at their lunchtime. Usually Yeonjun would eat with his own friends in their classroom or on the rooftop on sunny days like today but Tae (despite being appreciated by about everyone) seemed sadly alone as soon as Jimin missed school and his brothers Yeonjun and Soobin always made sure he had a lunchtime buddy whenever Jimin would be absent.

"You seem worried, hyung."

"Jungkook is …"

"Of course it's about Jungkook. How is he?"

"He's not good and probably won't be tomorrow either."

"Go see him after school. Instead of letting them bring Beomgyu go get him."

"Uncle Yoongi broke his shoulder, it's Appa Jin that goes get Beomie, Kai and Hyunie this afternoon."

"Then bring them to their house, that's even better."

"If you say so. I'm not sure Koo will allow me to see him."

"Hyung, get yourself together, Jungkook has a thing for you, of course he'll allow you."

"I'm not sure he does though."

Yeonjun sighed. "I'm sure even Beomgyu could say otherwise, are you acting dumb on purpose?"

At the end of the school day Taehyung came back home to his brothers and his Appa. He took a snack with them before going to see his best friend 3 houses away.

If he lived in a villa with his fathers and 3 brothers where each kid had a room, Jimin lived in a smaller house where he shared his bedroom with Jungkook.

When Jimin welcomed him inside, Tae saw his uncle Yoongi in the kitchen with a sort of brace holding his arm close to his body.

"Hello uncle Yoon! How are you today?"

"In a shit ton of pain but it'll be alright. And I can't do much with my left arm, bad shoulders …"

"If you accepted to have your left fixed years ago, you would be better!", Jimin told him.

"Yeah yeah …"

"Come to my room?", Jimin asked him.

"You better leave JK alone.", Yoongi warned.

"Hey it's my room too!"

"If he's cranky this evening …"

"I'll deal with Hoseok hyung.", Jimin said.

Taehyung wondered why Jungkook would be cranky but then he entered the room and a grouchy Jungkook whined from under his blanket.

"What's happening, Kookie?", Jimin asked. "Want cuddles?"

Jungkook kept his face hidden and groaned.

"I can't hear you but don't worry, we're just gonna … watch a movie Tae-ah?"

"Kook-ah, wanna watch Iron Man with Jimin and me?"

Jungkook got his face out of the blanket. He had a black eye and a scraped lip. Taehyung wondered if it was the reason why he was hiding. Despite all the marks that the day before left on his face Jungkook was still pretty, so pretty.

"So? Iron Man?"

Jungkook nodded.

"Would you like to come watch it projected at my home?" Taehyung asked.

Jungkook shook his head. "Yoongi hyung c-ca-can't stay alone with Hyunie and K-Kai. They're just home."

"Yes right. Wait a minute, I'm gonna ask something to my Ap..."

Jimin cut him. "Tae, we stay home. I promised Hoseok I'd take care of everything, at least for today", Jimin said.

The tiny smile drawn on Jungkook's face disappeared but he quickly hid it under his Iron Man blanket that was definitely too hot for the warm day.

Jungkook mumbled something that was quite unclear.

"Can you repeat Kook?", Jimin asked.

"Nothing."

"I heard you so it must be something you have to say."

"I c-can go with Tae-taehy-hyung hyung. You stay and join us wh-when Appa arrives. You don't even like I...ron Man."

"I do but we watch it every other day. Hum, you know, just ask Appa if you can go and I'll join you later, you're right. Thanks to you I know the beginning of the movie by heart so I don't really want to watch it again."

Jungkook got up from his bed, wrapped his blanket around him and made his way downstairs to talk to Yoongi.

"Comfort movie? I should have thought about it to make Kookie feel better today. You're kind, you know?"

"I hope so."

"Tell him not to lock bathroom doors.", Jimin said with a smile.

"Will do. You'll really join in, right?"

"You'll tell me when the movie will end."

"Jiminie, please, come."

"When Hyung gets home, I'll join you."

Taehyung and Jungkook went back to his home together. There, they set the movie in the projection room and laid together on one of the big leather couches. Well Tae joined Jungkook on it despite other couches being free as well and the younger didn't dare complain.

Jungkook fell asleep only 20 minutes into the movie with his head leaning on Tae's shoulder and his blanket hugged against his chest. Taehyung knew that Junkook's seizures could leave him pretty tired for a day or two so he didn't wake the younger up and kept on watching the movie.

Soobin first and then Yeonjun and Beomgyu came to join them in the room when the movie approached its end. Beomgyu claimed that he would choose the next movie and so he did, opting for Coco (that was his current favorite with the pretty colors).

Taehyung texted Jimin that said that he'd come a bit later.

Jungkook was still asleep and the beginning of "Un Poco Loco" could be loudly heard with Beomgyu turning the sound level up.

Taehyung watched Jungkook startled awake. He saw Jungkook suddenly awake, crying and dragging his blanket on himself. He didn't understand why Jungkook cried. He worriedly asked his brothers to pause the movie and exit the room for a few minutes.

"What's happening, Koo?"

The boy shifted and Taehyung felt a wet coldness seep in his jeans. He wasn't sure what it was but definitely had an idea of what it could be. He could understand why Jungkook was upset. More than upset Jungkook seemed panicked. Taehyung didn't think long. Whatever he had said to the younger had been left unanswered and he needed to stop Jungkook from overthinking.

He took the boy's cheeks in between his large hands and pressed his lips to the other's. It had the expected effect at least. Jungkook's doe eyes were wide open in a sort of shocked state.

Tae broke the kiss and Jungkook gasped for air. He then breathed more steadily.

"You're alright?"

"Y-you k-k-ki-kissed m-me?"

"It's been a while I wanted to. Maybe not the best timing. I'm sorry."

"Don't." Jungkook leaned for another kiss.

This time it was Tae's eyes that stayed open. He didn't expect this as an answer. Especially considering how uncomfortable the situation was for Jungkook just now.

After breaking this kiss Jungkook shifted a little, visibly uncomfortable.

"I … hum …"

"Do I text Jimin to bring you some clothes?", Taehyung softly said.

"Sorry.", he said with a nod.

"It's fine. We'll clean up, nothing to worry about."

"Hy-hyung. Can we … again?"

"Kiss?", Taehyung asked with a big smile.

Jungkook nodded.

"Only if I can be your boyfriend."

"No-not the best ti-timing.", he said with a smile despite his discomfort.

"Sorry."

"Yes. You can, you can be."

Taehyung leaned to kiss him but this time Jungkook winced because of his scraped lip. He didn't cut the kiss but slightly moved his lips on Tae's. Tae dared opening his eyes slightly to see Jungkook's tightly shut under the orange lighting that the paused movie laid on their skins. He closed his eyes to enjoy the rest of their third first kiss.

"May I know why you told Beomgyu to get his ass out of … wait what's happening here?", Namjoon asked as he barged in the projection room.

Tae chuckled and Jungkook hid his face behind his hands. There would be lots to explain … starting by how it was very necessary for them to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> You can always leave a little Kudo and comments, tell me if you see any error so I can fix.


End file.
